


Accidental Haircut

by clarkjoekent



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Metal started something, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi and Gai were supposed to have a nice relaxing day, maybe cut Gai's extremely long hair. Instead they spent the day with their grand kids.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Accidental Haircut

There are only two things that can wake Kakashi up from a dead sleep. One is Gai cooking in the kitchen. He slams pots and pans around, his husband's booming laughter, the occasional thump from Gai trying to maneuver his wheelchair around the various corners, and the loud conversations with the lazy ninken. Most of the time Kakashi stays in bed and just listens to the beautiful noise.

Then there are the grandkids. Once a week their sweet children drop off their kids at Kakashi and Gai’s house for them to bond. Or because Kakashi knows there's an ulterior motive - the adults need a day to themselves.

Today Kakashi woke up to one of his lovely grandkids jumping right on his stomach. He had heard the pitter patter of little feet seconds before the jump, but he had little time to prepare.

"Grandpa! Wake up it's noon. Mama said only lazy people sleep past noon."

"I survived two wars and became Hokage. I deserve to sleep in." Kakashi opened his eyes and saw a blob in red. Sarada had her arms crossed.

"I think that's just an excuse."

"I'm retired, little pup. I can do what I want." He sat up, catching Sarada from falling backwards. Her little giggles set his mind at ease. "Where is everyone else?"

"In the kitchen with Grandpa Gai. He told me to wake you up." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. "Grandpa ‘Kashi is awake!" She shouted.

"Good job! You get an extra hug!" Gai shouted back, just as loud. Kakashi groaned and made his way to the bathroom to get dressed and start his day.

"Good morning my love." Kakashi kissed the top of Gai's head. The kids were busy eating lunch so they could have a moment to themselves.

"Good morning? Kakashi, it's the afternoon." Gai chuckled.

"Then good afternoon." Kakashi hummed, wanting to do more than just kiss Gai. Today was supposed to be haircut and relax day but they had to be good grandparents. Gai's hair was so long he had it up in a bun and it made Kakashi feel things he hadn't felt in years.

Kakashi realized he was staring at Gai for too long and decided to turn and look at the messy display of food and five year olds. Chocho and Inojin were fighting over crayons. Shikadai was asleep, his face almost in his bowl of food. Boruto and Sarada were practicing some weird taijutsu, Kakashi couldn't pinpoint the technique. Metal was staring Gai down.

"What did you do to Metal?" Kakashi whispered to Gai. His husband shook his head and shrugged.

"I think it's the hair."

"You need a haircut." Metal had wiggled his way into the conversation and climbed up on Gai's lap. "It's too long. I don't like it." Metal pouted. He was no doubt Lee's kid. Kakashi laughed.

"Well then little pup, lets go cut his hair." Kakashi grabbed a bowl and walked towards the bathroom. Gai and Metal followed.

Gai's haircut is by far the easiest. Kakashi let down Gai's jet black hair from the confines of the hair tie. It cascaded down nearly hitting Metal. He was way overdue it seems. Kakashi brushed his husband's hair making sure there were no knots or hidden pieces and then he placed the bowl of choice upside down over his husband’s head. Metal was still sitting on Gai's lap, watching the whole process with his full attention.

Kakashi didn't want Metal to get hair on him so he lifted the startled toddler and placed him on the stool they had in the bathroom.

The first cut was Kakashi's favorite. While he hated the bowl cut he loved seeing Gai's muscular jaw and bright eyes. When he has long hair It's hard to see it unless he has it up in a bun or he lets Kakashi braid it.

The general shape was finished and Kakashi removed the bowl. He trimmed the missed pieces and made sure Gai didn’t look awful before unveiling the cut to Metal. 

"Whoa he looks good Grandpa Kashi." Metal reached out to touch Gai's new short hair.

"We aren't done yet. Kakashi still has to shave my neck and sideburns." Gai smiled up at his rival and then at Metal.

"Shave? Like with a razor? Daddy uses one every morning. He lets me do it too but there's no blades. Not yet!" Metal puffed his chest out, proud of being able to shave with his father.

"Lee has facial hair?" Kakashi asked Gai, who just playfully punched Kakashi in the arm. "No little pup, I do it with an electric clipper. See?" He took the clipper out of the bag and plugged it in. He attached a piece and then did Gai's neck.

"Can I do a spot?" Metal held his hands out and Kakashi eyed Gai.

"Sure Metal! I would be honored to have you cut my hair!" Gai said, despite looking nervous.

Kakashi held the clipper and guided Metal on one side of Gai's face. Easy enough. No problem.

"I wanna do this one by myself." Metal pouted. Kakashi took a deep breath and passed the tool over to his grandson.

"Easy now. Remember how we did it." Kakashi reminded the kid who just shrugged him off.

"I got it." Metal turned it on and then went to work. He looked like he was doing fine, Kakashi took his eyes off him for a second to grab a brush. It was a mistake.

There was a curious sound and a soft "uh oh" and Kakashi had to hold in his laughter. Metal went a little too high, there was a nice chunk of hair missing from the side of Gai's head. Metal looked up at Kakashi, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Grandpa Gai." He sobbed. It called the attention to the other kids in the kitchen, they all came running. Shikadai nearly passed out from laughing so hard. 

"That looks bad." Inojin pointed to the missing hair.

"It can be fixed." Gai touched the piece and then took the clipper from Metal's hands. "Right Kakashi?"

"Right Grandpa 'Kashi?" All eyes were on him. Kakashi was more nervous now than he was on the battlefield.

"Sure." The only option was a side cut. He parted Gai's hair and tied back the strands to save. After a few seconds with the clipper and trimming the rest of Gai's hair, it was done. Kakashi brought Gai the handheld mirror and prayed it was good enough. To Kakashi it was a great idea. He can see Gai's jawline and the tips of his husband's ears. They get red when Kakashi flirts with him, it's a good sight.

"Kakashi, it's perfect!" Gai's smile blinded Kakashi.

"I want one!" Metal pointed to his head. "I wanna be like Grandpa."

"I don't think Lee would like it." Kakashi quickly put the supplies away, to avoid any more accidents.

"No fair! I want one too!" Chocho grabbed Kakashi's pants leg, getting his attention.

"How about you ask your parents and if they say yes, I'll do it."

"Promise?" Shikadai held his pinky finger out. Kakashi returned the gesture to each of his grand kids. Satisfied, the kids rushed out of the room to wait for their parents to pick them up.

"What have we done?" Kakashi sighed, placing a hand on Gai's cheek.

"Good save. I like the new look. Maybe I'll keep it." Gai's cheeks were warm and rosy. As long as he was happy, Kakashi didn't care what he looked like. 

Gai kissed the palm of Kakashi's hand.

"Time to wrangle the kids." Kakashi left the bathroom and got the ninken to chase the children around the house. They were all exhausted when their parents came to collect them.

Once the house was devoid of children Kakashi plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Some of our kids are going to hate us. You know that right?" Chocho and Metal were already asking their parents about getting a new haircut as they walked out the door. Lee loved Gai's new cut so Kakashi had no doubt they'll be back.

"Well it looks like I started another new trend." Gai smiled and moved to sit on Kakashi's lap.

"Another trend? What was the first one?"

"My green jumpsuit." Gai laughed.

"That is not a trend. You need more than 3 people to wear it."

"Is that a challenge Rival?"

Kakashi sighed, he loved Gai so much. The jumpsuits however, he did not. As long as Gai is happy. "Sure. If you can get 15 people to wear the green monstrosity I'll cook dinner for the next week."

"Deal!" Gai kissed Kakashi with passion. When they separated Gai maneuvered back into his chair and set his sights on the front door.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi wanted to cuddle and fall asleep.

"To win the challenge Kakashi. I can't waste precious time." He winked at his flabbergasted husband and left the house to win. Leaving Kakashi to chuckle and clean up the mess they all made. Once he was satisfied he meandered back to the bedroom. He knew Gai would be home in an hour, he might as well keep the bed warm until then.


End file.
